fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Ninja vs. Samurai
| returnees = Ben ( ) Daffz ( ) Frostbreath ( ) Jpeg ( ) KOKeowner ( ) Mercury ( ) Squiish ( ) Tyler ( ) | video = | previousseason = Safari | nextseason = Pirates! }} is the second season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. At Final Tribal Council, Bliv defeated abateur in a 5-2 vote to become the second winner of Fairy's Twitter Survivor. Production Applications for the season were posted shortly after the previous season finished, and were open for about 5 weeks. Over 80 applications were received in total. The season spreadsheet was found here. While planning for the season had begun during the previous season, Alex was not involved, as Fairy intended to cast him for this season. Kowalski was added as a co-host and announced as such when the game started. This was also the first season to feature a viewer lounge on the new Discord server. Twists/Changes *'The Main Tower': During the premerge phase, the highest scorer(s) on each tribe during the Immunity Challenge would be sent to the Main Tower. They would not attend Tribal Council, and would be given the option to take an advantage. However, every advantage came with a disadvantage. **In Episode 1, the winners of each of the 9 matchups visited the tower. Those who took the advantage were allowed to instantly search 10 locations for the Idol, but would not be able to search again for the rest of the game. **In Episode 2, the highest scorer of each tribe visited the tower. Those who took the advantage received a "Vote Mirror", an item that would allow the user to predict the vote of another player at a Tribal Council. If predicted correctly, their vote would be turned into a self-vote ("the mirror would reflect the vote"). If predicted incorrectly, the user would be forced to self-vote ("the mirror breaks and hurts the user"). **In Episode 3, the highest scorer of each tribe visited the tower. Those who took the advantage received a note that informed them that they would receive this advantage at the start of Episode 4. When it was revealed in Episode 4, the players lost their right to attend the next Tribal Council of their own Tribe while still being eligible to receive votes. However, they could choose a Tribe whose next Tribal Council they would attend and cast votes at without being eligible to receive votes themselves. **In Episode 4, the three players were given a treasure hunt map that indicated where the hidden immunity idols could be hidden. In return, their score at the next challenge would be 0. **In Episode 5, the three players were each given a double vote that could be used at any Tribal Council; however, using it would mean that they would not be able to vote at the following Tribal Council. Daffz and Quil used theirs in Episodes 8 and 9, respectively, while abateur never used his. **In Episode 6, the three players were given the choice between one of three items: the Shuriken, the Geta and the Katana. Quil chose the Shuriken, which, if played at a Tribal Council, discarded all votes and forced each player to draw a rock to decide the elimination, with Quil drawing two as the disadvantage. This was played at the second Tribal Council of Episode 9. Alex chose the Geta, which was an Idol that could only be played on another player, and would eliminate the user from the next Immunity Challenge. This item was never played. MercuryParadox chose the Katana, which allowed him to reveal all votes at one Tribal Council at the cost of having his own entire voting history revealed. This item was never played. **In Episode 9, the winners of the Final 10 Immunity Challenge were sent into the Main Tower to compete in a special "Exile Challenge" while the remaining players went to Tribal Council. The winner of the "Exile Challenge" won Individual Immunity for the Final 9 Tribal Council, while the losers would lose their right to vote at that Tribal Council. *'Treasure Hunt': Players were given a map of 54 locations at Osaka Castle and were permitted to search one each day for their tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol. After the merge, the Main Tower could be searched, and if a player could name the three initial locations of each Idol, they would be given the Ichizoku Idol. *'Tribe Expansion': On Day 9, the players were asked to rank the members of their tribe, and a captain was chosen from each. These captains chose players to form two tribes of 5 people, while the remaining five were sent to a new third tribe. *'Instant Tribal': On Day 25, after voting out Mercury, the players were informed that they would be going back to Tribal Council immediately. While at the Main Tower the previous round, Daffz had won the "Exile Challenge", granting him Immunity, while Alex and Tyler were not permitted to vote. Castaways } | align="left" |Squiish 16, | |rowspan="3" |rowspan="6" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 3 |- | | align="left" |endzha 14, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Dan 25, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Broseph 17, | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Frostbreath 27, | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Jpeg 17, | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 3 |- | | align="left" |Ben 20, | | | rowspan="12" | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | 7 |- | | align="left" |JoeyKin 18, | | | 8th Voted Out Day 23 | 10 |- | | align="left" |MercuryParadox 17, | | | 9th Voted Out Day 25 | 4 |- | | align="left" |KOKeowner 21, | | | Eliminated Day 26 1st Juror | 4 |- | | align="left" |Veni 18, | | | 10th Voted Out Day 28 2nd Juror | 8 |- | | align="left" |Kevin 17, | | | 11th Voted Out Day 31 3rd Juror | 6 |- | | align="left" |Alex 24, | | | 12th Voted Out Day 33 4th Juror | 7 |- | | align="left" |Daffz 17, | | | 13th Voted Out Day 35 5th Juror | 6 |- | | align="left" |Quil 20, | | | 14th Voted Out Day 36 6th Juror | 9 |- | | align="left" |Tyler 19, | | | 15th Voted Out Day 40 7th Juror | 3 |- | | align="left" |abateur 18, | | | Runner-Up | 4 |- | | align="left" |Bliv 18, | | | Sole Survivor | 5 |- |} Episode Guide :1. In Episode 9, the Immunity Challenge resulted in Alex, Daffz and Tyler being sent into the main Tower, where they would compete in the Exile Challenge. The winner, Daffz, was granted Individual Immunity at the following Tribal Council, while Alex and Tyler weren't eligible to cast a vote. Voting History Category:Seasons